


The Best Candidate

by Titti



Series: The Crack World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-14
Updated: 2002-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco is forced by Lucius to produce an heir. Now, he just needs to find the best candidate.





	The Best Candidate

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 103: Someone decides they want to have Sev's baby.

After having been summoned by his father, young Draco Malfoy returned to Hogwarts with a new burden. The war was nearing and his father wanted to be certain that the Malfoy name would continue on if the two of them were killed or captured. For this reason, Draco needed to produce an heir.

His father had told him to find a nice Slytherin girl and screw her until she got pregnant. Draco snorted at the oxymoron. There was no such thing as a nice Slytherin. Besides, he wouldn't be caught dead trying to impregnate a girl. Just the thought made him want to throw up.

Being a cunning Slytherin, Draco thought of the other possibilities. He could get another wizard pregnant. As much as he liked that idea, it would be difficult to find a man who would agree to have a baby and just hand it over to him. Not everyone could be as materialistic as his mother.

The other option was that he himself could become pregnant. Although he discarded the idea at first, the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. If he had a baby, he could pick the father. The father wouldn't have to know and Draco would not have to deal with the consequences. But what clinched it for Draco was the fact that if he were pregnant, even meanie uncle Voldie wouldn't force him to become a Death Eater.

He began to think about his options. He quickly excluded all Hufflepuffs as too stupid and all Ravenclaws as too boring. He really wasn't into younger guys, so that left the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Draco almost heaved at the idea that his child would have Weasley genes. Besides their red hair clashed with the Malfoys' pale skin. Aesthetics were, of course, extremely important for Draco. Finnigan wouldn't be a bad choice, even if he was a Mudblood. Unfortunately, he would never cheat on Thomas. Their loss, Draco thought.

The next candidate was Longbottom. This time, Draco really vomited. He didn't need a squib as a co-parent. He wanted someone with power and strength. 

Potter! 

But no, the Boy Who Lived had a life expectancy of a fruit fly and Draco didn't want Uncle Voldie after his own child. Even if Potter survived, he would probably find out about the baby and being the stupid Gryffindor that he was, he would want to make an honest man out of Draco. That was simply not acceptable.

Draco moved on to the members of his own house. They were quickly dismissed: Greg and Vince, too stupid, Blaise, too ambitious, everyone else, too untrustworthy. 

Draco thought about powerful wizards next. Uncle Voldie came to mind, but the idea of making out with someone who had scales on his body was revolting. His father was on that list, but incest wasn't Draco's thing. Dumbledore was reputed to be as powerful as Voldemort, but Draco wasn't _that_ desperate.

Still lost in his thoughts, Draco entered the Great Hall and collided with a solid body.

Severus Snape.

The man was a godsent. Actually, the man himself was a God. Tall and mysterious, with a finely shaped arse, a keen intelligence and a voice that would melt an iceberg. Draco found his mate. 

That's when the seduction of Severus Snape by one Draco Malfoy began.

* * *

"Professor, I need a word with you." Draco had remained behind after the end of Double Potions with the Gryffindors, hoping that the 50 points the Potions master had deducted from Potter had put him in a good mood.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. How may I be of assistance?" Draco couldn't understand if Severus was being sarcastic or he truly cared. 

"See, my father has informed me that I need to get a girl pregnant in order to produce a Malfoy heir," Draco said seriously.

Severus sneered at the information. "What would you like me to do, Malfoy? Coordinate your busy social schedule? Or maybe you need the use of my room to have a more comfortable location?"

"No, no, sir." This was not the way he had planned it. Severus should have been understanding and helpful. Draco would have leaned into him, sighed and batted his eyelashes. Severus would have fallen in love. Well, time to move on to plan B.

"As you clearly understand, I need to find the right person. For this reason, I need time. I hoped that you could speak to my father and convince him to be patient."

Severus sighed. He knew he should refuse, but Draco was his favourite. The boy was absolutely beautiful, if incredibly spoilt. The student's request for time to find the perfect mate didn't seem unreasonable, though. Lucius would certainly understand. "Very well. I'll see what I can do."

Two days later, the Potions master asked young Malfoy to stay after class. "Your father owled me back. He is hoping that you will select the best candidate for such a task. For this reason, he has agreed to give you four weeks to conceive an heir."

Draco ran toward his professor and locked his hands at the back of Severus' neck. He did bat his eyelashes for good measure. "I'm so thankful, Sir. I'm forever in your debt. I'll do _anything_ to repay you."

Severus grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled him away from his neck. "Producing a healthy and powerful Slytherin to counter the multitudes of Weasleys will be payment enough, Mr. Malfoy. Now, run along to your next class." 

Draco practically skipped out of the classroom and hopped all the way to the Arithmancy classroom. He had four weeks to convince Snape to shag him. Plenty of time!

* * *

Things didn't go exactly like Draco had planned. Finding a spell or a potion that would allow him to get pregnant was not an easy thing. He searched the library for days with no luck. He needed to get into the Restricted Section.

Another trip to see his favourite professor was in order.

"Professor Snape?" The blonde Slytherin cautiously entered the Potions master's office. While the Slytherins were told that they were free to go to his office at any time, no one had been brave enough to test how honest the invitation was.

"Mr. Malfoy, I expect you are here for another favour." Each word was hissed out and Draco couldn't help but focus on the inviting tongue darting between white teeth. 

God, he was hard just staring at the man. Draco shook his head and refocused on his mission. "Actually sir, I was doing a bit of research on ancient potions. For extra credit, of course." Draco smiled sweetly at his teacher. "However, the information I could find was a tad limited. I was hoping that you could give me a pass for the Restricted Section. For educational purposes."

Severus stared at the boy. He knew his student was lying through his teeth. He was a Slytherin and a Malfoy to boot. There was no chance that he would be honest. However, it was easier to hand out a pass than spend his time trying to discover the true purpose of this request. Besides, it might be entertaining to see what prank young Malfoy could play on the Gryffindors.

"Here you go, Mr. Malfoy." Severus handed a duly signed unlimited pass for the Restricted Section. "Please make sure that you don't get caught doing whatever you are doing."

Severus couldn't help but notice how eager the boy was when the Potions master handed him the note. Draco's slender fingers touched his and lingered a little too long for casual contact. The boy's eyes seemed fixated on his mouth. 

What the bloody hell was wrong with Malfoy? 

Severus was not going to think about it. Lucius could deal with the brat. 

"Is there anything else?" Severus was annoyed now. The blasted prat wouldn't leave.

"No, sir," Draco assured his teacher and reluctantly left the office.

* * *

Another week went by. Draco had now only two weeks to seduce Severus Snape and get pregnant in the process. 

After spending all his free time in the Restricted Section, the Slytherin found a potion that would allow him to develop the necessary organs to get pregnant. His next step was procuring the ingredients.

The basic ingredients were stolen during his Potions classes. Snakes skin and horned toads were used in all the classes and Snape never checked closely on their usage.

Others such as Romanian Longhorn dragon horn were trickier to find. He apparated illegally to Knockturn Alley and obtained the opal powder he needed. Finally, he had only one item missing: the dodo feathers. Expensive, almost impossible to find, and securely locked in Severus Snape's cupboard. 

Another meeting with the Potions master was in order.

Severus banged the knife on his worktable the moment he saw the blonde locks belonging to a very recognizable Slytherin peek through from the door of his classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, what world catastrophe gave you the right to intrude on my work on a Friday night?"

Draco fell dejectedly into a chair at the front of the classroom. "I'm in trouble, Sir." 

And he was. He had tried everything he could think of to get detention so that he could steal the dodo feather, but Snape in his usual blatant favouritism had always graced him.

"I can't seem to be able to produce an heir." Stick close to the truth, Draco had learned. It's easier to manipulate.

"I have ten days left and I thought I could use a potion to be certain that I could achieve my goal. I found it in the Restricted Section, but I am in need of an ingredient in your possession." Also true. He could be under the veritaserum and his story would still be confirmed.

"You want me to help you prepare a questionable potion so that you can impregnate an unsuspecting girl?" Severus stared at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Draco smiled angelically. "Oh no, sir. Of course not." He didn't want to impregnate anyone, let alone a girl. Fighting the sickly feeling at the thought of sex with a girl, Draco forced himself to continue. "But if you suddenly had to leave the classroom, you would not be responsible for any mischief your students get into."

Severus thought about it. He sighed. Oh well, in the end it was just easier to give in to the brat. It wasn't as if Lucius wouldn't ask him to provide Draco with whatever ingredients Draco wanted if he refused now.

"I must check something in my office. If you'll excuse me, I'll be back in five minutes." Severus approached his student until their bodies were almost touching. Draco was forced to raise his head to stare at his teacher. The blonde's tongue snaked out and wet his own lips. God, he wanted Snape so much. 

"Ah???" Draco realized that those thin lips were moving, but he hadn't heard a single word.

"I said you better make sure you are out of this classroom when I come back." Draco licked his lips once more and nodded.

* * *

Draco had taken the dodo feathers and had brewed the potion. It had taken him three long days, slaving and sweating over the Dark Arts' serum before that masterpiece of alchemy was ready.

Thinking ahead, Draco had made enough to last him two weeks. Not that he had two weeks. He only had one week. Seven days. To convince Severus Snape to have sex with him. Maybe, he should have prepared an aphrodisiac potion also. Well, too late now.

Things hadn't gone too well on his first try.

"Unless you're here to tell me that a pack of vampires protected by werewolves are attacking the castle, you will leave my office this very moment," Severus barked.

Noting the foul mood Snape was in, Draco decided that a strategic retreat would be better than pressing his luck. He'd liked to have all his body parts attached when he finished this little project. He still had six days left.

The next day wasn't any better.

The moment Draco waltzed into the classroom, the Potions master looked up and tensed at the sight of the blonde.

"Mr. Malfoy, unlike what you seem to think, I'm not one of your house-elves, here to amuse you. I am your teacher and unless you have something important to tell me, you will remove yourself from my presence."

Draco pouted, but Severus wouldn't budge. Malfoy couldn't know that Severus was spending his days teaching obtuse children and his nights awake going from Voldemort to Dumbledore. Under normal circumstances, the Potions master would have been more than happy to indulge his favourite student, but these were not normal circumstances.

"Out. NOW!" Draco scurried away at the yelled order. Five more days to get pregnant.

The next day Draco was unable to find the Potions master anywhere. It was a Sunday so his presence in class was not required. The Head of Slytherin did not appear during meals in the Great Hall.

There were rumors about his role as a Death Eater. Some students were saying he had joined Voldemort. Others said that he had been arrested by the Ministry. In the end, another day went by and Draco had only four days left.

The next day, Snape appeared in class. He looked tired, but the Gryffindors didn't seem to notice his irritation. As a result, they lost 75 points and Potter, Neville and Finnigan managed to earn detention to be served that night.

Draco almost volunteered to take their place. He needed time with Severus. He couldn't very well expect the teacher to jump him the moment they were alone. He also had little time to waste.

Draco sighed, but resigned himself. Maybe tomorrow. Hopefully, since there were only three days left.

The next night, Draco tried to get into the Potions master's office but it was locked and his wards were up. When he turned around to leave, he slammed into that taut and enticing body once more.

"Unless you want to serve detention-" Draco smirked at Severus' words. "-with Professor McGonagall, you should leave. I am not in the mood for you games at the moment. I'm tired, I'm overworked and I want to sleep without having to worry about little brats."

"I'm not little and I'm not a brat," Draco whined.

"You haven't shown me otherwise." 

The boy obviously wanted to talk to him, but having gone through the Cruciatus curse in the past hour didn't make him the most desirable companion. Severus softened his tone. "If no pressing matters develop, we will talk tomorrow. Is that agreeable?"

Draco brightened. Tomorrow, he would seduce Severus Snape. And he would have twenty-four hours to enjoy the new development before facing his father.

Fate must be working against him, Draco thought. Maybe, he should have consulted Trelawney first. 

That night, the Potions master was nowhere to be seen. Again! Draco searched throughout the castle. He even begged the Red Baron to help him. The ghost had refused at first, but seeing a Malfoy beg was a shock to his undead system.

All their efforts were rewarded with a big, bloody nothing. Severus had disappeared. Draco panicked. His father would contact him the next night and he had still not produced an heir. 

His first thought was to jump from the Astronomy tower. Draco realized that it would defeat the purpose if he killed himself to avoid being killed by his father. Of course, jumping from the tower would probably hurt less.

The second thought was to go back to the dorm and order someone to fuck him. He ran to the nearest plant and heaved. He would not be stuck with the child of a second rated wizard.

The third idea was to wait until the next day and pout and beg until his father gave him an extension on his project. 

That was it! 

His father was smart enough to know that only the finest genes should mix with Draco's to produce the finest Malfoy heir. Feeling better, Draco went to bed. 

The next night, Draco was sitting crossed-legged on his bed when Goyle came running into the room.

"Hey Draco, Snape wants to see you and now. He told me that if you don't get in there in the next five minutes, you won't be playing Quidditch for the rest of the year."

Draco didn't need the extra incentive to go visit his professor. He was out of the room before Greg finished his sentence.

Draco ran through the dungeons. His footsteps were loud and fast, unnerving even Peeves who scatted away at the noise. He stopped in front of Snape's private quarters and knocked politely.

Severus' breath hitched when he saw the young man walk in his room. Draco's blonde hair was disheveled. He was panting, his lips slightly parted to catch his breath, his tongue snaking out to wet his dry lips. Severus had never seen the young Malfoy less poised and more beautiful than he was at that moment.

Draco smiled inwardly when he saw Severus' reaction, but his joy was short-lived.

"I hope you have good news for me." Lucius' head appeared from the lit fireplace.

Draco paled at the sight, but regained his composure quickly. He was a Malfoy after all and when all else failed, Draco could lie with the best of them. "Of course I do, Daddy."

"So who is the lucky girl?"

Draco snorted. "You didn't really think that I would go near a girl." He shuddered at the thought. Severus seemed to echo his sentiments. "I'm pregnant, though."

Lucius thought it over. It just didn't fit with his son's personality. Not the girl revulsion, that was real enough. He had known that Draco was gay since he was a young boy. No one could dress like that and be straight, but the idea that Draco would want to get pregnant didn't ring true. "Why?"

Draco shrugged. "It was the best option. It gave me the chance to pick the father and I was hoping that since I am pregnant I won't have to fight."

Lucius smiled at his boy. It was evil and calculating. Draco felt better, his father obviously approved.

"And who did you choose for a father?" Lucius was now curious to see his son's deviousness.

"Professor Snape." Severus' eyes popped out, unsure if he should kill Draco or run before Lucius killed him.

Lucius' scream almost brought down the castle. No one, not even his son, should touch what was his and Severus had been his for decades.

"How dare you?" Severus wasn't sure if Lucius was talking to him or Draco, but for once he couldn't find the right words, or any words for that matter. He was doing the best imitation of a fish.

"He didn't know, Daddy. I tried and tried, but he never wanted to be with me." Draco pouted. "But he was the best candidate, so I used the Imperious curse so we would have sex," Draco all but whispered the last words.

"We will discuss this later and in person, Draco," Lucius hissed out the words, before disappearing. Pregnant or not, his son would pay for touching his Severus. 

The Potions master, having regained some control, sat down on the couch. His eyes fixed on the boy. "Did any of your stellar DADA teachers describe the effects of the Imperious Curse?"

Draco shook his head.

"You see if you are under the Imperious long enough, you will forget everything, and I mean everything that happens while you are under the curse. However, I can assure you that I have no lapse in memory for the recent past. Certainly, not since you took the dodo feathers from my cupboard."

Draco sat down on the couch, next to Severus. "I'm fucked, Professor."

"While the situation doesn't seem optimistic at the moment, I doubt that resulting to profanity will improve your state of affairs."

"Right! When my father finds out that there is no Malfoy heir, he'll kill me. I don't think anything will improve my state of affairs, as you put it."

"You could still get pregnant..."

Was that an invitation? Draco couldn't believe his ears, or maybe he was imagining it, but he would take the chance.

"First, I would have to find another pureblood as intelligent and gorgeous as you. Then I would have to convince him to have sex with me. How do you suggest I go about doing that in the next few days?" he asked innocently, batting his eyes.

"Yes, I can see how that could be quite difficult to accomplish. Especially to find someone who resembles me enough so that your father will believe that this child is mine."

Draco's spirits sank again. Snape didn't sound too interested in his plague. Couldn't the man see he was desperate? Besides, it was part of his job as a teacher to protect him from harm. He should willingly sacrifice himself to keep Draco alive.

The blonde Slytherin knew this was his last chance. He needed to convince Snape that this was best for all involved. Knowing that he couldn't possibly outwit the Head of his House, he did the next best thing...

Kissed! 

Severus was being thoroughly kissed by Draco Malfoy, who was elegantly straddling his lap. He couldn't believe the stones this boy possessed. Then again, if the hardness pressed against his own crotch was anything to go by, the boy was pretty well developed.

The Potions master vaguely remembered that there were reasons why this was not a good idea. The mouth sucking on his tongue must have sucked all of his rational thoughts out of his head, because at the moment he couldn't name a single one. 

Severus only knew that he was being kissed, no, devoured by an eager and available boy. Available was the key point. Lucius was still with Narcissa. Besides, Lucius didn't love anyone, but... Lucius. And Draco would be a man soon enough. 

Draco felt the Potions master slip into a different tableau. That wouldn't do at all. The blonde needed all attention on him at every moment, doubly so when he was trying to shag the man. He decided to quench Snape's doubts.

"No harm done. Father already thinks you impregnated me."

Severus remembered now: a child. Draco would have his child. That was a bad, bad idea. Or was it? People would think he were going insane under the stress of being a spy if they knew he was seriously considering fathering a child. With a Malfoy, no less. 

He wanted to pass on his knowledge, his name and his family fortune. Like Draco, he had no intention to impregnate a woman. He also did not want to get pregnant and it would be unlikely that he would find another wizard ready to bare his child. Especially one as good looking as Draco.

Severus smirked. Even if continuing the Snape bloodline were not enough, by Merlin, it would be worth it just to see the shock on Albus' face. Not that the hands pushing his clothes out of the way and rubbing his nipples, twisting, pinching, soothing and pinching them again, were not a good reason all by themselves.

Draco moaned as Severus pushed him off. The Potions master chuckled. He stood up and realized that he was half-naked. Oh, the boy was good!

Severus moved toward his bedroom. When he reached the door, he turned around and raised a hand in invitation.

"Coming?"

Draco tugged at his balls for fear that they would answer the question posed. He walked with as much grace as he could muster given the hard cock raging to be let free. By the time he reached the bedroom, Severus was lying naked on the bed. 

Jesus fucking Christ on a bloody stick, the man was gorgeous! Draco had heard the expression from a Mudblood, but it seemed appropriate at the moment.

The man looked like a painting of a fallen and dark angel. Black silk sheets highlighted perfectly his pale skin. The white silk pillowcase was a chromatic contrast to the sheets and the cascade of black locks. His swollen cock nestled in black curls. Fine black hair covered the pale chest.

"Stop drooling, Draco."

The boy closed his mouth so quickly that his teeth made a clattering noise. The racket woke him up from his stupor. He needed to do something, not simply stare. He tore his uniform off until he was only in his Y fronts. 

"You need to take those off for what you want to do," Severus said amused.

Draco Malfoy blushed, or more precisely he flushed all over, from head to toe. Severus thought that the virginal act was almost endearing. 

Draco took the Y fronts off and jumped into bed, hiding his face on the pillow. "I'm acting like a brat."

"Nothing I'm not used to." Wasn't that the truth? Severus dealt with children all day long and with Lucius some nights, the older Malfoy being the most spoiled creature on earth.

Draco turned his head and smirked. This was going to be even better than Draco had planned. He knew that he was an impossible prat, his father told him often enough, but Severus seemed willing to put up with him.

"Turn around, Draco."

The boy did as told. He had always trusted his teacher. As a wonderful mouth closed around his cock, he swore that he would follow Snape to hell and back, as long as the Potions master never stopped sucking.

But Severus stopped. Draco was ready to go and complain to his father for the unfair treatment he was receiving. He would be pouting too if it weren't for the fact that Severus began nibbling on his bottom lip. When a slicked finger entered him, any idea of complaining disappeared.

Severus smiled when he saw Draco's blissful look. He would have to teach the boy how to keep his emotions in check, but for now Severus enjoyed looking at the blonde.

Well, he intended to do more than simply watch. Making sure that Draco was well prepared, Severus slipped into that warm channel.

Draco screamed, moaned and whimpered all at once. Boys had not prepared him for this, for Severus, his own personal God. The man could find his prostate gland with every thrust. He was going to live the rest of his life in this bed, with Severus pumping into him.

Alas, it wasn't to be. Draco felt his orgasm ripple through his body all too soon. Not that it meant the end. Oh no! Severus kept thrusting inside his, creating the most intense sensation for his relaxed body.

Minutes, hours or moments later, Draco felt Severus come inside him. The blonde simply knew that he was pregnant. The man was too good not to get him pregnant on the first try. 

Draco had originally planned to cut all contacts with the father, but Severus was simply perfect. He needed to find a way to keep Severus on his side. He needed a new plan.

Draco didn't worry. He had nine months to convince Severus Snape that they were the perfect couple. After all, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys always get what they want.

Published July 14, 2002


End file.
